villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toshikazu Hazamada
Toshikazu Hazamada (in Japanese: 間田 敏和, Hazamada Toshikazu) is a minor antagonist from the fourth arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, "Diamond is Unbreakable". He was voiced by Hiroki Shimowada in the Japanese dubbed version of the anime, and Lucien Dodge in the English dubbed version. Biography Hazamada is a third year student who, after being hit by the Arrow from Keicho Nijimura, gained a Stand ability. Tamami Kobayashi started investigating him after hearing rumors that Hazamada and a friend had an argument and that said friend would later dug out his own eyeball with a ballpoint pen. Josuke and Koichi then decide to look for Hazamada on his class and later break his locker. Josuke only finds a bunch of manga and school materials, as well as a weird wooden mannequin. Upon touching it, however, the mannequin, which was actually Surface, Hazamada's Stand, morphs into a exact replica of Josuke. Thanks to it's puppetry powers, Surface manipulates the real Josuke and forces him to hit Koichi and pick a pen to dug out his eye. As Josuke passes out Hazamada reveals himself and along with the copy decides to go after Jotaro to force him to leave the town, knocking Tamami on the way with a brick. Josuke only pretended to have been unconscious, having only a scratch beneath his eye since Koichi used his ability to help him. The two pursue Hazamada, who uses Surface to call Jotaro and meet him at the train station. He has an argument with with Surface after it gets a letter from an admirer of Josuke and punches it, only to hurt his own hand. He wipes his hand on a nearby motorcycle, but is picked on by the owner of the motorcycle and his friend, who both insult him. Surface knocks one of them and holds the other while Hazamada threatens him with a scalpel, but Josuke catches up with him and toss a piece of glass, which Surface picks up. Josuke uses his powers to reform the broken glass into a bottle, trapping Surface's right hand inside. Josuke and Koichi run ahead and reach Jotaro first, thanks to Koichi using his sound powers to fake an approaching train, tricking Hazamada and Surface into taking a longer route. However Surface still gets in range and forces Josuke to pick a pen and stab Jotaro with it, but the two motorcycle guys find Hazamada and beat him up. With Hazamada out of commission and Surface deactivated, Josuke destroys the wooden mannequin. After being hospitalized and telling Jotaro and Josuke about Akira Otoishi's plans, Hazamada would reform and later become friends with Koichi. Personality Hazamada is a quiet and insecure student, who has a hatred of popular and arrogant people. He is also very passionate about his hobbies, taking personal insult to people mocking or being indifferent to his favorite mangas. Powers and Abilities His Stand ability is called Surface, which he can apply to a wooden mannequin. The mannequin will transform into any person touching it down to the minimal details, even copying said person's personality. As long as it maintains eye contact with the person copied, Surface can control said person's movements freely. Navigation de:Toshikazu Hazamada Category:Kids Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Perverts Category:Affably Evil Category:Envious Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Insecure